Encuentros fortuitos
by Ekhi
Summary: Tras un largo día de trabajo en el hospital, George sólo quiere beber unas cervezas en calma. Nunca había sido demasiado afortunado en sus deseos.


Sumario: Tras un largo día de trabajo en el hospital, George sólo quiere beber unas cervezas en calma. Nunca había sido demasiado afortunado en sus deseos.

 **Advertencias:** insinuación de slash. No soy médico así que si hay alguna zarpa en ese sentido lo siento, lenguaje Dixon, insultos, sobrenombres…

 _Este intento de crossover (por llamarlo de alguna manera), vio la luz allá por ¿abril? tras una charla con la cabeza pensante de Gato, a quien se lo dedico (si no lo quieres ni ver y prefieres prenderle fuego a un escorpión antes que leerlo, retiraré esta dedicatoria xD)._

 _Dicho esto, es la primera vez que manejo personajes de AG, serie que aún sigo viendo. Sí lo sé, no tengo alma, Shonda la posee en ocasiones._

 _Perdonad las zarpas, erratas varias que pueda haber._

* * *

Había sido un día horrible. Bueno, realmente no del todo horrible puesto que las horas se habían sucedido sin descanso, sin darle tiempo a pararse (eso probablemente explicara por qué le dolían tanto los pies, demasiadas horas sobre ellos sin darles un respiro), sin darle tiempo a pensar más allá de suturas, gasas, mascarillas…

Y sobre todo, todos habían acabado con vida después de pasar por sus manos. No había sido sencillo, aunque tampoco excesivamente complicado. Nada que ver con lo ocurrido en aquel ascensor tiempo atrás…

George sonrió entorno al morro del botellín de cerveza que se llevó a los labios para beber un largo trago.

En cuanto había cruzado la puerta del local y se había acercado a la barra, Joe se había encargado de ponerle una cerveza a su alcance con una mirada comprensiva.

Y así se encontraba, una hora más tarde, con dos botellines ya vacíos frente a él y terminándose el tercero en busca de un cuarto.

Varios miembros del hospital se encontraban allí también tras terminar su turno, conversando, bailando… Pero ninguno de su círculo cercano. Christina se había quedado en la sala de descanso del hospital alegando que tenía que vigilar las constantes de un paciente durante la noche.

\- Seguro…- Dijo para sí con ironía el residente despegando la pegatina del botellín.

\- Ponme otras dos.

George bebió de su cerveza fijándose en el hombre que se había acercado a la barra. Con cierto disimulo perfeccionado gracias a sus constantes intentos de huida de la doctora Bailey, aprovechó que él volvió su mirada hacia el otro extremo del bar y le observó.

No le había visto nunca antes por allí. Vale que la clientela fuera mayormente la plantilla del hospital pero aquel bar no era únicamente suyo… Pero realmente, aquel sitio no parecía encajar con él. Con su pelo medio largo y descuidado, sus pantalones vaqueros que parecía que en cualquier cuando se deshiciera de ellos iban a quedarse de pie por voluntad propia… Y mucho menos aquella camisa de mangas arrancadas era un atuendo habitual para nadie que viviera en Seattle.

\- Aquí tienes.- Con las cervezas en la mano y unos cuántos dólares menos, el hombre se alejó entre la gente hacia el fondo del local.

George fijó su mirada pensativa en el interior de la botella. No tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

* * *

La música amortiguó la refriega durante los primeros instantes, pero pronto ni la música logró opacar los gritos y las sillas partiéndose. Que Joe hubiera salido prácticamente volando desde detrás de la barra también era una clara señal de que en la zona de las mesas de billar, algo estaba pasando.

George se levantó de su taburete y con el equilibrio aún intacto, y más sobrio de lo que creía haber estado hasta minutos antes; se acercó al tumulto.

En un extremo podía ver a un hombre en el suelo que ya estaba siendo atendido por un compañero del hospital, otro hombre de cabeza rapada, mirada sonrosada por la sangre rascándose el abdomen como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día. En el otro extremo… ¿No era el mismo tipo de la barra? Viendo que nadie parecía tener intención de acercarse a él, George se abrió paso entre los que se habían limitado a mirar o incluso animar en algún momento dado, y se acercó a él.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de él, viéndole dar un respingo apartándose de su lado.

En ese momento George pudo comprobar varias cosas. Una era que iba a necesitar varios puntos en su mano izquierda, y dos, que no tenía pinta de querer su ayuda.

\- Soy médico.- Le dijo con las palmas al descubierto dando otro paso en su dirección. Podía ver la sangre brillante escurriéndose entre sus dedos hacia su muñeca hasta precipitarse al suelo.

\- ¿Médico?- Preguntó con un marcado acento que no logró ubicar con claridad pero que daba respuesta a lo que ya sabía, no era de allí. - ¿Hace cuánto que saliste del instituto, chaval?

George se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos al escuchar por enésima vez un comentario de ese tipo de alguien que era obvio necesitaba su ayuda, pero que era lo suficientemente estúpido o arrogante como para negarse a aceptarla de buenas a primeras por su aparente juventud.

\- Hace unos cuantos años, colega.- Le dijo con su voz ligeramente más grave que hacía unos segundos. Ante la mirada suspicaz del desconocido, George exhaló un suspiro mirando hacia el suelo unos instantes antes de volver a mirarle.- Mira, hablo en serio. Esa mano necesita puntos, y yo puedo dártelos si me acompañas al hospital que está…

\- ¿Puntos?- Preguntó el hombre de cabeza rapada cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose sobre él.- ¿Qué piensas que somos, señoritos de ciudad, imbécil?- Le espetó dándole un pescozón en la nuca.

\- No empieces otra vez, Merle.- Siseó el herido lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

\- Haz lo que te salga de los cojones, Darylina.- Dijo el hombre cogiendo una chaqueta del borde de la mesa de billar aún intacta.- Si quieres jugar a los médicos aquí con el yogurín, tú mismo.

Merle se alejó de ellos hacia la puerta lanzándole una mirada lasciva a una de las chicas quien le miró con cara de pavor y cierto asco, alejándose de él lo antes posible.

Tu amigo es un poco imbécil…- Dijo George entre dientes con su mirada pegada en la espalda de Merle desapareciendo por la puerta del local. Si Joe había llamado a la policía, que se fuera así, no iba a ayudar demasiado.

\- Es mi hermano.- Escuchó decirle al hombre obligándole a mirarle de nuevo. Alternó su mirada confusa entre la puerta y él.

\- ¿En serio? Parecéis de madres diferentes…- La mano del herido se enganchó con fuerza al frente de su camiseta tiñéndola de rojo, acercando sus rostros.

\- Cierra el pico, y cóseme la mano de una vez.- Tan pronto como le había atrapado, le soltó con energía cayéndose sobre su trasero en mitad del bar.

El hombre se puso en pie y lanzando miradas y varias maldiciones por su boca, logró que se apartaran de su camino y nadie le detuviera hasta estar bajo el cielo de Seattle.

\- Bien, Doctora Quinn, ¿dónde está ese hospital en el que dices que trabajas?- Le preguntó el desconocido llevándose un cigarro a los labios.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Con la llama a punto de encender el extremo, el hombre arqueó una ceja.- Tengo que saberlo.- Inhaló con fuerza y exhaló el humo por encima de sus cabezas.

\- Daryl. ¿Ya podemos largarnos?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Probablemente no quería estar cerca cuando sonaran las sirenas.

\- Claro… Eh… Es por aquí.- Le indicó con un gesto de la mano echando a andar a paso rápido.

* * *

George corrió la cortina de la zona de urgencias dando un pequeño respingo cuando le vio aún de pie frente a él, los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y mirando a todas partes como si creyera que en cualquier momento alguien fuera a asaltarle.

\- Nadie nos molestará.- Le aseguró él con una de esas sonrisas que solía reservar para los pacientes.

\- Lo que tú digas, Doctora Quinn…- Dijo tomando asiento en el borde de la camilla y extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

George extrajo cada utensilio que iba a necesitar para limpiarle la herida y se colocó los guantes. Con cuidado cogió su mano alternando su mirada por unos instantes de la herida de la palma a sus ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Parece que algún fragmento de cristal ha encontrado cobijo en la herida.- Daryl se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Lo vas a sacar?

\- Claro. Te daré un poco de anestesia en la herida y…

\- Nada de eso.- Se negó en rotundo e intentando apartar su mano.

\- Quieto. Te va a doler, en serio. Es un pinchazo de nada y…- La escena del bar volvió a repetirse, con la mano de Daryl sujetándole del pecho y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- He dicho que no quiero que me claves una maldita aguja con anestesia. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- Cristalino.- Dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa respirando aliviado cuando le soltó.- Voy a coger estas pinzas y…

\- No necesito que me expliques cada cosa que hagas, hazlo, y punto.- Dijo Daryl con exasperación llevándose su mano libre a los labios, mordiendo la cutícula.

El hombre apartó la mirada hacia la cortina que les separaba un poco del bullicio del resto de la zona de urgencias.

\- No tardaré.- Daryl asintió en silencio mordiendo con más fuerza la uña cuando las pinzas apartaron la piel para hacerse con los trozos de vidrio roto.

Soltó el aire cuando cada trozo estuvo fuera de su mano.

\- Ya sólo queda limpiar bien la herida y coser.- Dijo George de forma automática mirándole antes de ponerse con ello.

En silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos, George irrigó la herida e intentó realizar su trabajo como cada día con especial cuidado. No era un corte demasiado profundo a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que habría brotado de ella, pero iba a necesitar unos cuantos puntos.

Estuvo tentado de decirle de nuevo sobre la anestesia pero cerró la boca en cuanto le vio con los ojos cerrados, el puño cerrado sobre su pantalón y la cabeza gacha.

Punto tras punto, la herida se fue cerrando hasta que cortó el hilo.

\- Ya está. Como nueva.- Dijo con una sonrisa dejándole que revisara su trabajo. Había mejorado bastante su maña en dar puntos sin que parecieran hechos por un niño de cinco años.- Quizá te molesten un poco. Cuando empieces a sentir un…

\- Cuando piquen tengo que quitármelos, sí. Ya lo sé.- Dijo él cerrando levemente la mano herida pero no por completo.- Gracias.- Dijo tras un carraspeo y una mirada de soslayo.

Daryl se bajó de la camilla y se fue directo hacia la cortina con intención de irse de allí.

\- Espera, coge esto…- George garabateó su dirección, bueno la de la casa de Meredith realmente y se lo tendió.- No eres de por aquí, pero si estás el tiempo suficiente para cuando tengas que quitártelos… Y no quieres venir aquí pues…- Se rascó la nuca nervioso.- Puedes encontrarme ahí.

Daryl miró con suspicacia el papel al cogerlo y después a él, irguiéndose sobre sus pies.

\- ¿Me estás tomando por un muerde almohadas? Porque no lo soy.- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, su voz destilaba cierto tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo tampoco es sólo que…- Tartamudeó deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes.- Pensé que, si volvías aquí con lo que pasó en el bar y… En fin.

George levantó la vista de la camisa de Daryl, ahí dónde había dejado descansar su mirada por unos instantes, cuando escuchó algo similar a una risa hueca salir de la garganta de él.

\- Lo que tú digas, doctora Quinn.

\- En realidad es O'Malley.- Dijo con seriedad.- Doctor George O'Malley.

\- De acuerdo, doctor George O'Malley,- dijo Daryl con sorna,- gracias por su tratamiento.

\- Cuando quieras.- Dijo él asintiendo con una sonrisa serena.

* * *

Días más tarde, mientras Meredith y Christina ahogaban sus penas con alcohol y bailes imposibles, el timbre de la puerta sonó. George se apresuró a levantarse de su sitio en el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a él, con el papel en su mano derecha, Daryl le miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- Pasaba por el barrio y…- Se encogió de hombros jugueteando con el trozo de papel.

George ladeó el rostro, mirándole en silencio. Asintió para sí y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar; viendo sin poder evitar sonreír, que los puntos ya habían sido retirados de su mano herida.

* * *

 _George es amor y quien diga lo contrario miente. Dicho esto, espero que Daryl no haya quedado demasiado OOC, me lo imaginé un poco como el Daryl de la primera temporada o previo a la misma que quizá era un tanto "bestia enjaulada"._  
 _Bueno, perdón por haberos robado varias minutos de vuestras preciadas vidas con esto._  
 _Nos leemos cuando los astros se alineen de nuevo._


End file.
